


Movie Night Messes

by MysticMae



Series: Secret Santas [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMae/pseuds/MysticMae
Summary: Sometimes Papyrus wonders about those two.
Series: Secret Santas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/970860
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Movie Night Messes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystalitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalitar/gifts).



> Greetings from Secret Santa land.   
> Crystalitar, this ones yours. :)  
> Merry Christmas.

Papyrus groaned as he looked at the mess strewed over the house.

“FLOWEY, JUST LOOK AT THIS,” he complained to the flower that was resting on his shoulder.

Flowey was looking at the mess in disgust as the smiley trashbag and his alternate lay passed out on the couch. 

At Papyrus’s loud voice, Sans eye peeked open. “morning bro.”

"DON’T MORNING ME, BROTHER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE POOR HOUSE?!”

There was a bunch of ketchup and mustard bottles littering the floor where they’d tossed them as they'd watched their movie the night before.

A root snaked down picking one up. Before Papyrus had a chance to stop him, Flowey had already thrown it at them, whacking Sans before it bounced and hit Red.

“I’m up, Boss!” Red said, jumping up. 

"FLOWEY, THAT WAS RUDE!” Papyrus scolded him.

Sans sat up as Red jumped up, rubbing his head.

“what was that for, weed?” Sans said as he glared at him.

"SANS, PLEASE.” Papyrus sighed.

Flowey just glared back with a smirk.

Papyrus rubbed his face with a gloved hand.

"WELL. NOW THAT YOU'RE UP, YOU TO CAN HELP CLEAN UP YOUR MESS WHILE I COOK BREAKFAST. FLOWEY, BE NICE OR I'LL SEND YOU TO HELP THEM."

Flowey's face scrunched in disgust. "You can't make me help those trashbags," he said defiantly.

Papyrus just gave him a look which caused him to slink back to his spot on the shoulder.

Turning back to his brother, who still hadn't gotten up, Red, at least, was making ‘something’ of an effort at cleaning, he said, "UP, BROTHER."

Sans gave a little groan, but did so, cleaning up with a glare at Flowey who had a bit of a smirk as he stayed snug on Papyrus.

Papyrus cheered up again, and with a small clap of his hands, he said, "PERFECT, NOW TIME FOR BREAKFAST. PLEASE HAVE THIS CLEANED UP BEFORE I FINISH." 

Turning, he walked into the kitchen to make enough food for all of them.

Listening to them as he cooked, he shook his head.

Coming back, he found the living room nice and tidy again.

"IT LOOKS GREAT, BROTHER!" Papyrus said. "WOULDN'T YOU SAY SO, FLOWEY?" 

Flowey just looked at him and rolled his eyes, but didn't make any disparaging remarks about it, which Papyrus took as a sign of approval.

"heh, thanks bro," Sans said.

Red elbowed him. "What are you taking credit for, you did barely anything!"

Sans elbowed him back before Papyrus picked him up, putting him over the other shoulder so he wouldn't squish Flowey.

Sans grumbled a "come on bro…" but didn't complain as Papyrus herded them into the kitchen, sitting them at the table before passing out the food.

They all dug in, even Flowey, who didn't normally eat with the others.

As they neared the end of their meal, a wicked smile crossed Flowey's face.

"This was great, Papyrus," Red said before a glob of food whacked him in the face.

Flowey started laughing, to which Sans and Red both threw clumps of their food at him which he dodged, splatting the kitchen.

Papyrus groaned, just sitting there with his head in his hands before getting up and heading for the door.

"I EXPECT THIS TO BE CLEANED WHEN I GET BACK. FLOWEY, YOU'D BETTER HELP."

"What!" A screech could be heard behind him as he closed the door.


End file.
